PAR (parabolic aluminized reflector) lamps are used in general and professional lighting technology, for example, in disco-lighting or for architectural lighting applications, in large numbers owing to their compact design and cost-effective production.
Such PAR lamps known, for example, from WO 9 217 733 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,787 have a reflector body, which is produced from a pressed glass, is coated with aluminum and has a light source inserted therein. The reflector body is typically in the form of a concave paraboloid, the light source preferably being arranged in the focus of the reflector and being closed by a covering disk. Owing to their good light quality and long life, halogen incandescent lamps (halogen burners) with or without envelopes are used increasingly as a light source. The covering disk fitted to the reflector body can be designed to be smooth or designed to have a surface structure, for example to be faceted, for the purpose of influencing the optical properties and is also used as a safety device in the case of a halogen burner breaking.
One disadvantage with the above-described solution is the fact that such PAR lamps have a high weight and are very expensive to produce owing to their complex design and manufacture.